Frozen Dragons
by Loto de hielo
Summary: Una antigua reliquia unirá a los jinetes de dragones y a la familia real de Arendelle en una búsqueda por hallarla y evitar que dos conocidos enemigos tomen el control sobre todos los reinos. Imagen de Deviantart Jan-Jane
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Hola, este es mi primer fantic. Esta historia la he imaginado desde hace tiempo y finalmente decidí escribirlo. Perdón por si llego a tener faltas de ortografía. Y ahora... disfruten. Frozen es propiedad de Disney y HTTYD es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Prólogo

_Toda historia, leyenda y mito tiene un inicio._

_Hace muchos siglos, los primeros pueblos establecieron sus territorios. Surgieron siete pueblos, entre ellos hubo paz y armonía. El único problema fue que siempre eran atacados y saqueados por un pueblo guerrero y bárbaro: los vikingos._

_Ellos siempre robaban lo que con tanto esfuerzo cosechaban o producían los aldeanos. En ocasiones el costo de estos ataques eran las pérdidas de vidas de los que se defendían. Después de una reunión entre los líderes de cada pueblo, no hubo más opción que unirse para comenzar la guerra contra esos despreciables hombres. Durante un tiempo, hubo demasiadas batallas, parecía que nunca iba a tener fin._

_De repente surgieron dos presencias. Uno de ellos fue el surgimiento de peligrosas criaturas: dragones. Eran extraños reptiles alados que destruían todo a su paso, robaban animales para alimentarse y causaban gran terror. También apareció una mujer que poseía extraña magia: controlaba el hielo y la nieve. Se hacía llamar "La Reina de las Nieves". Hechizó todas las tierras con devastadoras tormentas, proclamando un invierno eterno. Con la llegada de estos seres, la situación se complicó todavía más._

_Los vikingos conocían a los dragones, se habían enfrentado a ellos desde hace poco tiempo. Reunieron el conocimiento suficiente para saber sus características y sus debilidades. Mientras tanto, los sabios de los pueblos trataron de estudiar la magia de la reina y después de meditarlo, no encontraron otra solución que encontrarla y darle fin a su hechizo. _

_Incapaces de vencer a estos dos amenazas solos, las aldeas y los vikingos se reunieron pacíficamente y formaron una alianza para poder acabar a los dragones y a la malvada hechicera. Hicieron una travesía hasta las montañas donde se localizaba, oculto, el castillo de la Reina de las Nieves. En ese lugar, también se encontraban las enormes bestias aladas; al parecer, sentían una especie de conexión con la magia de la soberana, la respetaban y protegían su escondite._

_La batalla comenzó, gracias a su conocimiento, valentía y fuerza, ambos grupos acabaron a los dragones e incluso a las criaturas vivientes creadas por magia. La reina creo diferentes obstáculos para evitar que entraran a su palacio, pero no consiguió su objetivo. Presintiendo que podría ser su final, transfirió todo el poder a su corona: hecha de un raro metal encantado y decorado por una gema azul, con el deseo de reencarnar y recuperarla para poder vengarse. _

_Uno de los líderes logró encontrarla y finalmente, acabó con su vida y con el invierno eterno. Para evitar que volviera el hechizo, clavó su espada en la corona; la gema se partió en pedazos, curiosamente en siete. Él descubrió que la magia aún estaba en los pedazos de la gema y se liberaba cuando la tocaba con sus manos descubiertas._

_Luego de mucho discutirlo, cada líder de cada pueblo se llevaría un trozo de la piedra. Para los vikingos, en agradecimiento por su ayuda, se les entregó la base de metal. Estos, a cambio, prometieron irse a otras tierras y llevar a los dragones lejos de las villas. Los bárbaros se fueron, cumpliendo su promesa y jamás se les volvió a ver._

_Conforme fueron pasando los siglos, los pueblos fueron creciendo y expandiéndose hasta convertirse en reinos. Los siete principales fueron: Arendelle, las Islas del Norte, las Islas del Sur, Corona, Kinston, Weselton y Alyusha._

_ La historia acerca de la temible Reina de las Nieves se fue olvidando poco a poco, ya que creían que la magia se desvaneció junto con su muerte, pero se conservó la esencia de la lucha contra una "temible amenaza" con la idea de que los dragones se extinguieron junto con los vikingos. _

_Los líderes se convirtieron en los reyes de sus respectivos territorios, heredando a sus descendientes el fragmento de la piedra y mantiendola oculta de todo contacto humano. Se declaró que solo los herederos a la corona y a una persona de confianza se les diría donde está localizada, con el fin de evitar que los que los que desean robar el trono roben el valioso tesoro._

_ Para conmemorar a la batalla y los vínculos que se formaron, se creó el Festival de la Osadía, donde personas de diferentes territorios se reúnen en una gran fiesta y se organiza un torneo de diferentes competencias, dando como premio un tesoro valioso del lugar anfitrión._

_Además de la alteración del legendario suceso, se inculcó una advertencia: se cree que si los pedazos se unen, la gema volverá a formarse, completándola con la base metálica;y si alguien llegara a ponérsela, un antiguo poder oculto se desatará y todos los reinos estarían bajo merced de la destrucción._

_Nadie creía que eso sucedería, hasta ahora...  
><em>

**XXXXXXXX**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Esta es la introducción a la historia. Tendrá de todo un poco: aventuras, romance, un poco de tragedia, drama y comedia. Algunos nombre fueron inventados. Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. ****Luego escribiré el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias**


	2. El anuncio del Festival

En el hermoso y pacífico reino de Arendelle, los aldeanos disfrutaban de un cálido y fresco día de verano. En el castillo, la gobernante: la reina Elsa, esperaba, en su despacho, la carta que le informaría quien sería el anfitrión del Festival de la Osadía. Esperaba que fuera Arendelle, porque desde hace años que no lo era*; cuando era elegido, su padre siempre rechazaba la propuesta, ya que significaría tener que hospedar a los representantes de cada territorio en el castillo, pero había cerrado las puertas debido a una "razón difícil de explicar".

Ella temía que los organizadores se hallan enterado de su "peculiar cualidad": magia capaz de crear hielo y nieve. O peor aún, lo que pasó hace un año en el día de su coronación: cuando sus poderes fueron descubiertos, ella huyó a las montañas, creó un invierno eterno y su hermana murió congelada, pero milagrosamente volvió a vivir.

Después de romper su tratado comercial con Weselton y tener conflictos con las Islas del Sur por el atentado contra su vida, podría afectar de mala manera la decisión del lugar sede, no quería que por culpa de sus poderes, Arendelle se tuviera una mala imagen y cayera en la ruina.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, entró su adorada hermana: la princesa Anna.

-¿Elsa?- dijo ella. -¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar esta mañana? Me quede muy precupada por ti.

-Perdoname Anna, me levanté muy temprano de la cama y vine aquí a pensar-contestó Elsa triste por haberla preocupado.

-Ah...- dijo Anna suspirando de alivio. -Creí que estarías enojada conmigo por algo, pero luego pensé que eso no podría ser, porque últimamente no hice nada que te pudiera molestar...

-Anna...

-Pero recordé lo que paso ayer, con el florero...

-Anna...- Elsa empezaba a impacientarse.

-y con el tapete de las escaleras...

-¡ANNA!- gritó su hermana, asustándole. -Si me hubiera molestado por algo que hiciste te lo hubiera dicho, recuerda que entre las dos ya no hay secretos- dijo con con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que otra vez te encerrarías y me dejarías fuera de tu vida- dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Eso nunca volverá a pasar de lo prometo.

-Esta bien, pero dime porque no bajaste

-Es que estoy esperando la respuesta del comité organizador del Festival. Hace años que Arendelle no es el reino anfitrión, pero temo que los organizadores se hayan enterado lo de mis poderes y me consideren un peligro.

-Elsa- dijó la pelirroja con un tono de molestia en su voz- tú no eres peligrosa, lo que pasó hace tiempo fue un accidente, no le harías daño a nadie y todos aquí lo saben-.

-Sí, pero ya se esparcieron los rumores en muchas partes y podrían despreciar el reino, o peor: planear una invasión.

Su hermana estaba a punto de contestar cuando le puerta se abre y entra Kai, su sirviente, con varias cartas en su mano.

-Majestad, acaba de llegar la correspondencia y ,si no me equivocó, por el sello una de ellas es del Comité del Festival de la Osadía-. Éste era la figura de un arco y una flecha; atrás de ella estaba una flama, ambas rodeadas por un círculo.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas, pero Elsa trataba de disimular calma. -Gracias Kai- dijo la rubia recibiendo amablemente las cartas.

-Con permiso majestades- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia a la reina y a la princesa y salió de la habitación.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas por un breve segundo, luego fijaron su vista a la carta que habían estado esperando. Anna empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sabía que ese era un momento de mucha tensión para su hermana y quería darle su espacio personal. Elsa quitó el sello y removió la hoja del sobre, la desplegó y empezó a leerla. Después de un momento, la dejó sobre el escritorio, se levantó y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-¿Elsa?- Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Anna...- en su cara empezaba a formarse una sonrisa- empecemos a organizar todo, Arendelle es la sede oficial de la septuagésima edición del Festival de la Osadía.

-¡O por dios!¡No puede ser! ¡Te lo dije!- Anna empezó a girar de la felicidad y abrazó a su hermana mayor con mucho cariño.

-Ahora mismo haré el anuncio oficial ante todo el pueblo, le diré a Kai que cite a todos en el patio principal.

-Cuando llegue Kristoff de las montañas le diré, pero ahora iré a decirle a todos. !O por dios! !Que emoción!- salió de la habitación corriendo y dando saltos de alegría.

La reina sonrió al ver a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo. Ella tuvo razón todo el tiempo, ahora que ya puede controlar mejor sus poderes, iba a demostrar que no era un peligro para los demás. Empezó a revisar diferentes documentos y a planear las actividades que se llevarían a cabo: las pruebas para los competidores que los representarían, re-modelar el viejo campo de juego, comprobar que hubiera posadas para los deportistas de los otros reinos (incluyendo a los familiares de estos y otras personas extranjeras) e investigar si había suficientes habitaciones para los embajadores; de no ser así tendría que ceder su habitación y mudarse a la antigua alcoba de sus padres.

Al momento en pensar en ellos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que fallecieron, realmente los extrañaba mucho. Estaba arrepentida de no haberse despedido antes de que ellos partieran en su viaje. En ocasiones, cuando tenía dudas y temores, deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para decirle que hacer, aconsejándole como ser una buena gobernante. De pronto, surgió un recuerdo en su mente.

_Flashback_

_En el último Festival de la Osadía en Arendelle, cuando tenía seis años, su padre les había contado a ella y a su hermana por primera vez la historia del festival, de la corona y los fragmentos. Antes de irse a dormir, les mostró donde estaba guardado su pedazo, ellas lo contemplaron maravilladas, era lo más brillante que habían visto, parecía un pedazo del hielo. La reina llegó y llevó a las niñas a su habitación, pero su esposo pidió que dejará a Elsa un momento más con él._

_Al estar a solas, él le pidió que observara atentamente el trozo de gema._

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Si papá?_

_-¿Sabes porque mantenemos oculto ese fragmento?_

_-Para que nadie lo robe_

_-Sí, pero ¿Exactamente por qué?_

_-Porque es muy valioso y muy bonito._

_-Sí, pero no siempre todo lo que es bonito y bello en este mundo es lo que parece. Lo que parece simple puede guardar un gran tesoro. A veces lo más valioso esta escondido en los lugares donde no esperábamos encontrarlos._

_-No lo entiendo- dijo la pequeña confundida._

_-Algún día lo entenderás- contestó su padre con mucha calma. La cargó y la llevó a su cuarto para ir a dormir._

_Fin del flashback_

Ya habían pasado muchos años y aún seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo encontraría algo valioso en un lugar donde no buscaría? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y prepararse para el anuncio oficial. Se fue a su cuarto, se peinó y se puso el mismo vestido que usó en el día de su coronación. Se veía igual que ese día, excepto por su corona que la había dejado en su palacio de hielo.

Cuando estaba de camino al balcón que daba al patio, decidió pasar al cuarto de sus padres. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, pero tomó fuerza. Al entrar sintió su presencia, todo estaba justo como lo habían dejado antes de partir. Se acerco a la mesa, tomó el joyero de su madre: una pequeña caja plateada con detalles dorados en las esquinas. Lo abrió y sonrió ante las hermosas joyas que ahí se encontraban, las acarició delicadamente.

De pronto sintió algo extraño, un pequeño sobre con un bulto adentro de él. En él estaba escrito "Para Elsa", esto la sorprendió y decidió abrirlo. Al descubrir su contenido se sorprendió y volvió a llorar, es hermoso lo que había ahí: un collar en el que colgaba una piedra con un diseño floral. También había una carta, empezó a leerla:

_"Para ti, mi amor, sabemos que serás una sabia y fuerte líder para nuestro pueblo. Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti y para Anna._

_Con mucho amor, mamá y papá"_

En la habitación empezó a nevar y las paredes se empezaron a congelar. Elsa no podía parar de llorar, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba feliz al ver que sus padres siempre la quisieron y confiaban en ella; por el otro, estaba triste por no haber tenido suficiente tiempo para convivir con ellos y nunca dejar que la abrazarán, ni siquiera antes de despedirse.

Alguién toca la puerta, era Anna.

-¿Elsa, estás ahí? Ya es hora de anuncio ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Con dificultad abre la puerta y ve preocupada a su hermana llorando. Va hacía ella -Elsa ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?- Elsa le da la carta, la empieza a leer y también empieza a llorar. -Oh Elsa, esto es muy hermoso-.

-También me dieron esto- mostrándole el collar -¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?.

-Claro- contestándole a su hermana. Se puso detrás de ella, con mucha delicadeza le colocó la cadena en el cuello y finalmente lo aseguró. -Listo, ya quedo-. Elsa se voltea a ver a su hermana. -Se te ve increíble-.

-Anna, los extraño mucho.

-Yo también, pero ellos no querían que estuviéramos tristes, sino felices y ubidas, como siempre debe ser- y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ahora que estaban en el cuarto de sus padres, ambas sentían la presencia de sus padres, acompañándolas.

-Ok- dijo la reina frotándose los ojos -ahora relajémonos y vayámonos a dar el anuncio que seguro ya han de estar esperándonos.

-Esta bien, yo me voy adelantando. Te veo allá- Anna salé apresurada de la habitación.

Después de dar un último vistazo al cuarto y a su aspecto, Elsa sale y camina directo al balcón, con la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía unas cuantas dificultades al escribir este capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<strong>

***Para el proceso de selección, se arregla un sorteo entre los reinos para saber quién será el organizador. Ponen sus nombres escritos en un papel, los colocan en una urna y el ganador es el que salga primero. Si existen dificultades o los gobernantes lo rechazan, eligen al segundo que salga.**

**Esto no lo puso en el prólogo porque hasta ahora se me ocurrió, lo siento (cara avergonzada).**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Gracias**


End file.
